


Tell Me Every Coin Washes Clean

by tcwordsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guilt is the most frantic prayer.<br/>We all wish we could die<br/>with our worst crime being<br/>that we kicked in the womb.<br/>Tell me, Every coin<br/>washes clean<br/>at the bottom of the well." -Andrea Gibson</p>
<p>Cas finds the weirdest shit in the garden. Meg wishes she'd just learn to stop explaining everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Every Coin Washes Clean

There's a wishing well in the garden at the hospital. It's a tiny thing, but it's there. Cas finds it like he finds all the weird shit the hospital hides.   When he asks, Meg, stupid,  _stupid,_  why doesn't she ever think before she speaks around the winged wonder, tells him what it's for.

"You toss in a coin and you make a wish, wings," she sighs and crosses her arms, leaning up against the tree.

"What do other people wish for?" he asks, his hands are gripping part of the rim of the well as he looks over the edge.  It's probably too small for him to fall in, but she's really not in the mood today.  Meg sighs and pushes off the tree, moving so she'll be able to grab his shirt if he starts to fall.

"You wish for whatever you want most. Here," she rolls her eyes and digs in her jeans pocket, uniforms are for suckers sometimes, before pulling out a couple of coins. "Hold out your hand, dumbass," she says, "Go wild, just don't go in after 'em."

Cas watches the coins as they drop into his hand, each one making a small sound as it hits another. He worries his lip and looks directly at Meg. "Whatever I want most?" Cas asks, cutting his glance to the well.

"Yup, whatever you want, c'mon, it's almost lunch time," Meg stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jacket and rolls her neck.

He nods and turns to the well, "Ok."

“Don’t say your wishes out loud, defeats the purpose,” she says. Cas nods again and continues to look between the coins in his hand and the well.

None of the coins make a sound as they drop into the well.  He spends about a minute studying each one, holding the rest in one hand while he turns the one he’s going to drop over in his hands.  Then, each time, he rocks forward on his feet, extends his arm, and drops the coin as close to the center of the well as he can.  Five minutes later, he’s finished and he turns around, hands empty now.

“Alright, wings, let’s go in.  I hear it’s pudding day in the cafeteria,” Meg waits until he starts walking to turn around and walk next to him.

“I don’t need to eat pudding,” he murmurs.

Meg rolls her eyes, “I know, but it’s pudding day, and Sharon gets twitchy and makes my life difficult when your tray comes back full, so let’s eat some pudding today, yeah?”

They reach the door and Cas pauses, seeming to consider the question.  He nods, “I suppose if it would put Sharon at ease, and keep her from making your life difficult, I could eat some pudding.”

“There ya go, wings, always looking out,” Meg twists her mouth into almost a smile as she swipes her key card and opens the door.  Cas practically beams in return.  Before he follows her inside, he always follows her inside so she lets him take a second, he turns and looks back at the well.

“How many have gotten their wishing well wishes?” He asks as they walk toward the room.

Meg shrugs, “Here? I dunno. You found the thing; maybe you’ll be the first. C’mon, let’s get your tray.”

“Yes, it _is_  pudding day, after all,” Cas replies, following her to the cafeteria.


End file.
